ABSTRACT The Biospecimen Core of the COBRE, established by the Phase I of this COBRE, is to provide well-preserved and properly annotated biospecimen such as tissue and blood components to the COBRE investigators and other cancer researchers in the Stephenson Cancer Center of the University of Oklahoma. Data management services of the core provides standardized annotations using a secure database system. The Core also supports the investigators in the conception of prospective specimen collection protocols and specimen analysis to minimize the effect of pre-analytic and analytic variables on study results. In conjunction with the Histology, Immunochemistry, and Microscopy Core of the COBRE, histologic quality control will be ensured by board- certified pathologists. In addition, the core provides tissue processing services including the preparation of formalin-fixed paraffin-embedded (FFPE) and optimal cutting temperature (OCT) embedded tissue blocks for subsequent histopathological analysis. To assist cancer researchers in carrying out high-throughput molecular profiling studies in cancer, the core provides tissue microarray construction service. During the Phase I COBRE funding period, 4 PJIs, 3 PPIs, and 69 non-COBRE investigators have used this core with resulting in several grant applications and peer-reviewed publications. Under Phase II of this COBRE, the Biospecimen Core will strive to continue its mission in providing high quality biospecimens to COBRE investigators as well as to the greater community of cancer researchers in Oklahoma. This will be accomplished under three specific aims. They are: 1. Provide annotated human biospecimens including tissues and blood components, 2. Aid in the design and implementation of prospective specimen collection protocols, and 3. Construct tissue microarrays tailored to individual and collaborative research projects.